


Harley Davison

by kethni



Series: Immoderate Conception [3]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘I’ll keep the leathers,’ she said. ‘They can be your birthday present.’
Relationships: Amy Brookheimer/Kent Davison
Series: Immoderate Conception [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Harley Davison

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT

Amy disliked Kent’s motorcycle. She didn’t like motorcycles generally for a variety of reasons. They were either expensive toys for rich idiots desperately insecure in their masculinity or status symbols for redneck criminals who fancied themselves as a modern mafia.

Neither was why she disliked Kent’s motorcycle. She disliked it because it was dangerous. Oh sure, he kept it perfectly maintained. He’d taken special courses on riding it safely. He always wore the right gear. It didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter because no amount of maintenance or training courses would stop him being killed if a truck sideswiped him or a car t-boned him.

He could have sky dived. He could have base jumped or raced NASCAR or a dozen different adrenaline chasing pastimes. They were all dangerous but none of them would have bothered her as much. All of them would have depended primarily on his skill and his attention of safety.

Riding his motorcycle put an alarming amount of safety into the hands of the general public. Amy had _met_ the general public. She wouldn’t trust them with a glass of water, never mind someone’s life.

She shut the kitchen window and dragged her attention away from the motorcycle lurking outside. Instead she put on the coffee machine and walked into the living room.

‘Baba, are you all packed?’

David, sat cross-legged and wide-eyed on the floor, gave her the slightest glance over his shoulder. ‘Uh-huh.’

‘Ben and Joyce are gonna be here soon, David,’ she said firmly. ‘Turn off the TV and get your bag. You can finish watching _She-Ra_ later on.’

He groaned softly but got to his feet. ‘I don’t want to go.’

Amy kissed his forehead. ‘You’ll have lots of fun,’ she promised. ‘And then Joyce will probably let you eat too much candy and you’ll get a tummy ache.’ 

David giggled unwillingly. ‘I won’t get a tummy ache.’

‘And then you’ll be sick!’ Amy said, tickling his stomach.

David squealed with laughter. ‘I’m not gonna be sick, Mama!’

She smiled as she sat back on her heels. ‘I hope not.’

David rubbed his belly. ‘Beans make my tummy feel funny.’

Amy stood up. ‘That means you’re not eating enough vegetables.’

‘Ew.’

‘Go get your bag, Baba,’ Amy said, walking towards the bedroom.

Brooke’s bags were on top of the bed. It was a law of the universe that the smaller the child, the more bags they needed when they travelled. It was also a law of the universe that no matter how much was taken, something was bound to have been forgotten.

She heard the intercom chime.

‘I’ll get it,’ Kent called.

‘Okay.’ She grabbed the bags and carried them out into the living room. David ran over to help her the last few feet.

‘I’d have done that,’ Kent protested, as he came back into the living.

‘You’ve got your hands full,’ Amy said, nodding at Brooke.

The baby was cradled against Kent’s chest. Her tiny fingers were gripping the collar of his t-shirt.

‘She’s so big now,’ Joyce cooed.

‘You saw her last week,’ Ben protested.

‘And she’s grown since then.’ Joyce winked at David. ‘She’s going to be as big as you soon.’

David leaned against Amy. ‘She’s not going to be bigger than me?’

‘No, Baba,’ she promised.

‘Unless she wears heels,’ Kent suggested. ‘Although I suppose David could as well. There’s no need to cling to outdated gender rules.’

Ben leaned down to David. ‘You wanna come to our place and play football? I don’t know anything about gender whatnots.’

Joyce elbowed him in the ribs.

‘I think we have everything packed,’ Amy said. 

Kent took a half step back. ‘Perhaps Joyce and Ben would like a coffee.’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘Kent, give Brooke to Joyce.’

‘We could –’

‘I don’t want to go,’ David mumbled.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Kent. He sighed and handed Brooke to Joyce. Then he knelt in front of David.

‘I’m going to miss you, David,’ he said, kissing his nose. ‘But you’ll be back before we know it and when you do, we’ll get pizza.’

Amy kissed Brooke and stroked her face. ‘Be good for Joyce.’

‘I’ll be good too,’ David said.

Amy hugged him tight. ‘I know you will.’

‘Okay, come on,’ Ben said. ‘Before Kent starts crying.’

‘I happen to like my children as well as loving them,’ Kent said tartly.

‘We like you too!’ David called back as Joyce whisked them from the room.

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘You gonna be okay?’

He blew out his cheeks. ‘Brooke is very little,’ he said. ‘And David seemed genuinely not to want to go.’

‘He never wants to go,’ Amy said gently. ‘And he always has fun. Brooke is old enough now to be spending time away from us. It’s good for her. It’s good for us.’ She kissed him. ‘We need this. Let’s go celebrate some alone time.’

***

‘This isn’t me,’ Amy said, dragging herself into the living room.

Kent took a long, slow look at her. ‘It could be you.’

She flipped back her hair. ‘You just like all the leather.’

He smiled and moved closer. ‘It’s purely protective.’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘So, you’d look at me like that if I put on a safety vest and goggles?’

‘Maybe if that was _all_ that you were wearing.’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘Do you want to go for a ride, or do you want to stand there and drool?’

He raised his eyebrows.

‘A ride on your _motorcycle_ ,’ she clarified.

‘Ah,’ he said. ‘I’d still like to do that. I can stand and drool anytime.’

‘You won’t be able to see me in motorcycle leathers anytime,’ she said, walking towards the door.

‘I’ll be able to see that anytime I close my eyes.’

She looked at him over her shoulder. ‘Gross.’

‘And you don’t like seeing me in my leathers,’ he said, smiling slightly.

‘I prefer you out of them,’ she said.

***

She’d known it was a mistake. God damn it. She’d known and she’d let him talk her into anyway.

‘You’re holding on too tightly,’ he called back.

‘You’re driving too fast!’

‘If I go any slower then we’ll overbalance.’

The motorcycle slowed to a halt, and Amy leapt from the back.

‘Are you okay?’ Kent asked.

She put her hands on her knees and bent forward. ‘I think I might throw up.’

Kent put his hand on her back. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said quietly.

‘How do you do this so often?’

‘I love riding,’ he said honestly. ‘Perhaps you’d enjoy it more if you were the one driving.’

Amy straightened up. ‘So, I can kill both of us? No thanks.’

Kent’s shoulders sagged. ‘Sidecars aren’t really –’

‘You asked me to give it a try,’ Amy said. ‘We tried. It’s not for me. No big deal.’

Kent took off his helmet. ‘Right.’

Amy nudged him with her shoulder. ‘Doesn’t mean that you can’t.’

‘I hoped it would be something we could share,’ he said quietly. ‘We don’t have many interests in common.’

Amy pulled off her gloves and then tugged off his. She took her hand in his. ‘We’re not one of those couples who geek out about antiques or wine or whatever. I didn’t know it was bothering you.’

‘It’s not… bothering me,’ he said, stroking her fingers. ‘It would be nice.’

Amy shrugged. ‘Let’s try some different shit them. Find something we both like.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Trying different couples activities sounds like something you would hate.’

She nodded. ‘Oh God yeah. Maybe we can share that.’

He smiled and kissed her. ‘Thank you for trying.’

‘I’ll keep the leathers,’ she said. ‘They can be your birthday present.’

‘I’ll take that,’ he said.

The End


End file.
